Shinwa Village: A Basic Guide
Basic Information: Shinwa village is located in the northern coast of Sazanami. The village is widely known for being a major spiritual center. It lies on a flat land near the sea. It's on a low area that's almost on sea level. The village has a path that connects it to the center of the country from which people from all over Sazanami come. The village is near a lake from which fresh water is taken. The village is pretty large and is constantly expanding. Sometime soon, it may not be called a village anymore. Government: Shinwa village is important enough to have a representative of the Shogun to watch over it. It is a Zoroark named Shun. He is the youngest of the shogun's officials all over Sazanami. He's in his early 20s. Shun takes his work pretty seriously and does his best to enforce every single of the shogun's orders. Unluckily for him, his employees are the laziest ever. Shun has to keep a close eye on them. He is currently trying to get better employees. Shun's best efforts are for stopping immigration and emigration from and to Sazanami. However, since his guards don'r pay much attention to anything this still happens a lot. Economy: Shinwa village depends on tourism and the trading of seafood. The village has adopted currency but barter is still common. The center of many economical activities is the temple. Outside of it, many Pokémon sell amulets and other kinds of religious objects. Outside the temple food is also sold to hungry travelers that came all the way from their hometowns to visit the temple. Many traders also come to Shinwa village in order to sell their products. Shinwa village is an important place for traders from all Sazanami specially when the temple holds religious festivals. Structures: Here, many different styles of architecture from all over Sazanami meet. The materials for building are equally varied because of the many traders that come to the place with materials from their homes. Wood and stone are the most common materials. The most important structure is definitely the temple. It's an enormous shrine with the standard structure for a Shinto temple. The temple is the biggest structure in the whole village. Religion: For Shinwa village religion is pretty important. The religion is based on worshiping ancestors and nature spirits. Legendaries also have a pretty important place in the religion. The most important of this is Ryujinn the Lugia. He's seen as the protector of Sazanami. People try to keep him happy because he can control rains, storms, hurricanes, waves and many other natural phenomenons that could destroy the whole island. The most important festivals are held in his honor. The most sacred relics are the silver wings which are used in the annual ceremonial dance that takes place in Ryujinn's most holy festival. Ho-Oh is also pretty respected and is after Ryujinn the most worshiped deity. Manaphy and Shaymin are also pretty important to the people because of their control of nature. Other legendaries also have some kind of worship but it's fairly less common than the one offered to the aforementioned Pokémon. The temple is run mostly by Ninetales and Vulpixes, but Zoruas and Zoroarks can also form part of the temple's staff. No one else is allowed to be a priest because that's what traditions state that are appropiate priests for the temple. On recent years, people are beginning to question this rule and wanting to become priests. It is unknown whether or not in the future individuals of other species can be priests. Residents: Shinwa village has many different kinds of Pokémon, the most common kinds are ghost-types and object-based Pokémon. The 2 most common species are Ninetales and Zoroark. Because of the great population of Zoroark, it's hard to know for sure if the one you're talking too is truly of the species it seems to be. Another pretty common species are Eevees and their evolutions. The coasts areas are widely populated by Frillish and Jellicent. The lake has members of the Lotad line living in it. Old houses have ghost-types in them as well as object-based Pokémon. These usually live together in big groups. Other common Pokémon: *Mawile *Dunsparce *Sneasel/Weavile *Snorunt/Glalie/Froslass *Espurr/Meowstic *Drowzee/Hypno *Shuppet/Bannete *Klefki There are plenty other common Pokémon, but those are the most common. Crime and Punishment: Shun is harsh. He prefers physical punishments and no offense is ever forgiven. He follows strictly the law of the Shogun. If he has the chance, he will use physical punishment but if the shogun says the punishment should be other, he will obey. Shun has a lot of trouble with finding and punishing evildoers because of his inefficient workers hardly ever do anything for bringing them to him. Whenever he has them, punishment follows shortly after. Entertainment: Storytellers are common in Shinwa village. Most of them live around the temple to be near the tourists that come for the festivals. People also love to swim. Forms of entertainment from all over the country are also common, the most common being plays and other public shows. Dancing as a form of competition is also a valid form of entertainment. Food: Shinwa village's main food is seafood. Just like everything in Shinwa village, the food is also varied because of the many tourists from all over the country that come for religious reasons. They have all kinds of food, such as rice, alcohol, vegetables, fruit, berries, etc... Recently, a few Pokémon are abstaining from eating fish and meat but the group is fairly small. The people of Shinwa village have varied gastronomy that combines culinary practices from all over the country. Just like with everything else, diversity is a great part of Shinwa village's gastronomy. ---- Guide written by: JoseCelada Original post: Shinwa Village: A Basic Guide Category:Library